


Obsession

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Défi : HP100mots, F/M, MWPP era / Maraudeurs, Unrequited love / amour à sens unique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« J’ai l’impression de t’avoir posé la question un milliard de fois mais, sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu trouves à cette fille ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant l’air énamouré de James. Il trouvait à son ami un teint pâle, des traits tirés.  
« J’ai l’impression de t’avoir posé la question un milliard de fois mais, sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu trouves à cette fille ?  
— Tout ! Elle est belle, intelligente, mystérieuse…  
— Mystérieuse ? En quoi ?  
— Elle est intéressante. Et une sorcière très douée. J’ai rencontré mon égal, tu comprends ?, un défi permanent. Je ne m’ennuierai jamais. Je pourrais passer ma vie à vouloir la connaître mieux. »  
Sirius cligna des yeux. L’obsession de son ami l’amusait souvent, l’inquiétait parfois, mais pour la première fois, il l’envia aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté LJ HP_100_mots ; 24/08/12  
> Défi : Obsession


End file.
